


Show Her

by orphan_account



Series: Friend Seikatsu [1]
Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: BACKSTORYYYY, Gen, aka a huge guilt trip for anyone who deletes their tomolife islands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She thought she could cast them away...? (Written for the Miitopia Amino monthly writing challenge, the theme being rebirth and new beginnings.)





	Show Her

It hadn't actually been that long since the biggest event in his day to day life was the birth of yet another child by some couple who couldn't keep it in their pants, but as Carlos stood outside the inn and gripped the charm strung around his neck, those memories felt like an eternity ago.

Things were easy back then.

They didn't have to fight to get food, she gave it to them whenever they needed it. Whenever they wanted new clothes, or maybe to form a new relationship...

She was always there for them.

They all assumed she loved them, and they loved her back.

But... if she had loved them, she wouldn't have left them to die. So why did she look after them in the first place?

...

No.

That doesn't matter anymore, does it?

Things may be rough now, but isn't that better than being lied to, led to borderline worship by someone that saw them as little more than toys? Better to look forward than to look back. Better to start over, and live this new life of his to the fullest.

_That will show her._


End file.
